Genus: Lavandula. 
Species: stoechas. 
Denomination: Lavsts 08.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula stoechas subsp. pedunculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99. The new invention is a product of pollination between two Lavandula stoechas varieties and was discovered in a cultivated area of Canterbury, New Zealand by the inventor in 1997. Because of its hybrid nature, it will be known as Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99. The female parent plant is an unidentified cultivar of Lavandula stoechas (unpatented) and the male parent plant is an unidentified cultivar of Lavandula stoechas (unpatented).
The new Lavender plant xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99 was selected for its distinct and unique low compact growth habit, spike colour, and sterile bract colour. xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent plants by size of the plant and color of the sterile bracts. There are no comparison plants known to the inventor.
xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99 was asexually propagated by the inventor in Christchurch, New Zealand in 1998 using soft to semi-hardwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined fixed, stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new lavender cultivar xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Lavandula known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99 exhibits a low, compact, bushy habit.
2. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99 exhibits burgundy-purple sterile bracts.
3. Lavandual xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99 exhibits dark violet spikes.
4. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 08xe2x80x99 exhibits lush green foliage.